Draft Battle
Draft Battle (ドラフト戦) is a playing format in Z/X -Zillions of enemy X- TCG. In this format, each player "draft" or pick a card from newly opened packs, pass the rest to their opponent, and then play using deck build from cards they picked. It is similar to booster draft format found in the other trading card games. Rules Similar to Sealed Battle, each player need 6 booster packs in order to play Draft Battle with "Chain Betrayal" as the required pack. Draft Battle is played with a group comprised of 3 or more players, but 4 to 8 players are recommended. * First, open 2 packs (the 1st and 2nd pack), and put cards from those packs together in a pile. * Put the 2 "Dingir Proxy Card" from those packs in the card sleeve (with the side that you want to use being face-up) without showing them to the other player. * Pick a card from among the 14 cards in the pile without showing it to the other player. The chosen card will become the part of your final deck. * Pass the rest of the 13 cards to the player on your left, and receive the cards passed by the player on your right. * Continue the process (pick a card and pass the rest) until there are no cards left. * Open another 2 packs (the 3rd and 4th pack) and repeat the above process, but this time pass the cards in reverse to the player on your right. * Open the last 2 packs (the 5th and 6th pack) and repeat the above process, now passing the cards to the player on your left again similar to the 1st and 2nd pack. Draft Round 1.png | Passing the 1st and 2nd pack Draft Round 2.png | Passing the 3rd and 4th pack Draft Round 1.png | Passing the 5th and 6th pack After the draft process is finished, each player build a deck comprised of 40 cards with the cards they picked and use it to play with the other player. The deck construction rules for Draft Battle follow the similar rules for Sealed Battle, including the usage of "Sealed Battle-Use Z/X" in the deck. Drafting Older Sets While the above rules specifically requires "Chain Betrayal" booster packs, players may still play Draft Battle using packs from the older booster sets. For older sets, the draft uses 8 booster packs instead of 6, and each player only open and draft from one pack at a time instead of 2 packs.@hachituka When passing the cards, cards from the 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th pack are passed clockwise to the player on your left while cards from the 2nd, 4th, 6th, and 8th pack are passed counterclockwise to the player on your right. In this draft, each player follow the usual deck construction rules while building deck with the picked cards.@hachituka However, players may put unused cards from among the cards they picked into their deck as a face-down card. The face-down card are treated as a colorless Cost 3, Power 5000 Z/X with Ignition Icon, and its Tribe is treated as all Tribe.@hachituka@hachituka References External Links * Behind the Scene of Game Designer Hachitsuka's Works (Japanese) Category:Rules